


Octopus's Garden

by Farmboy



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farmboy/pseuds/Farmboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiana wants to share something with the others, her own special secret place, her safe place, which only ever comes into being once every month when there's a full moon. She wished she could stay there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopus's Garden

Refreshing cold droplets filled the air of the caverns. If John hadn't been awake before he was now. Water slipped through the cracks of the rock and started filling up the cave. What was once a small rippling creek grew into a powerful waterfall bursting forth from the centre of the moon.   
  
Magnetic forces of the planet below pulled the water from the other side of the moon every few weekens when it would face the other way, causing an immense drought on whichever side faced the sun.   
  
John crouched down, even as he could barely hold on to the slippery rock, to look at the coalescing stream rush into the barren walls. D'Argo grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling. The warrior couldn't help but peek below himself.  
  
"Wait for it," Chiana whispered. John raised the vizor of his space suit and let the airborne water molecules touch his skin.  
  
In the event of an eclipse the whole moon would seizure. Caught between two fires, two magnetic streams, earthquakes would ripple across its surface as two celestial bodies fought over the moon's custody. Inhabitants of the planet below would look up at its pockmarked visage and wonder whether this time the moon would finally lose its orbit and the sun would take what it wanted.  
  
John hated to see mom and dad fight like that. Chiana reassured him this was not the case today.  
  
"They're spoiling her tonight," Chiana said as she climbed on the rocks above them to get the best view. "It's a full moon tonight, haven't you heard?"  
  
Sikozu wanted to follow Chiana, but D'Argo pushed her back with his hand. She didn't understand.  
  
John and D'Argo looked at each other, wondering how they'd get themselves hooked into this, while Noranti and Rygel were still down on the planet not even aware they'd left.  
  
"You sure we're safe up here?" John asked, watching the water level rise.  
  
"Just wait for it."  
  
"Wait for what, exactly?" Sikozu articulated annoyed, before going back to being ignored.  
  
A drizzle of cold rained down from them as the waterfall bounced off glistening stalactites. John uneasily eyed their exit. He kind of wanted to move from his spot, but he didn't want Chiana to think he didn't trust her judgment. She promised them this would be worth their while. And it was.  
  
Unadulterated direct light from the sun shone through the crescent opening of the cave, slowly rising with the hour, and they had to look away from the source or risk being blinded. Shattered by a million water droplets the light bounced off the cavern walls into a million different colours. Purest white broken into refracted rainbows almost made the waterfall change colour.  
  
They were dead silent listening to the noise. This was one breath they didn't mind having stolen away.  
  
John could barely cope with its brightness, and nor did D'Argo, but he let his patience sink in, while Sikozu simply stared. Chiana laid herself down and closed her eyes so she could simply bask in beautiful light.  
  
"This is amazing," D'Argo admitted and when John rose from his spot he patted his back in agreement.  
  
"Where'd you find this place?" John asked upward.  
  
"I knew some smugglers that used to hide their stash here," Chiana replied.  
  
"But they don't come here anymore..."  
  
Chiana wished they could've stayed longer, forever, just stay there and forget everything, but she couldn't.  
  
When she climbed down from her spot she slipped and would've fallen into the cavern's mouth if they hadn't caught her. All three of them pulled her closer, back into the shade, and found her shaking, not because she feared falling. Her instincts told her to lash out, but she didn't.  
  
"I'm fine," she told them as she wrestled herself out of their grip. When she finally dared to look at them John caught her eyes watering. She took his hand as he accompanied her out of the cave. D'Argo lead the way.


End file.
